Sentinel 9.2
|previous=Sentinel 9.1|next=Sentinel 9.3}} is the second chapter of Sentinel. Flechette and Shadow Stalker on patrol, and intervene in an assault. Flechette meets Parian for the first time since the Endbringer fight. Plot Working on information Kid Win had given her, Flechette locates Shadow Stalker on her patrol. Upon being greeted by Flechette, the other heroine instinctively fires her crossbows at Flechette. Despite the shots failing to hit her and the ammunition being tranquiliser bolts, this incident gives a poor first impression to Flechette. Flechette explains that her stay in Brockton Bay is temporary, just to help out in the aftermath of Leviathan's attack and Shadow Stalker states that she doesn't usually work with other people unless forced, but is willing to patrol with Flechette due to their shared affinity for crossbows. Using her Breaker state Shadow Stalker is able to easily jump from roof to roof without need for equipment. Flechette uses chain generated by a tinker device on her back in combination with bolts from her crossbow and usage of her power. With these she is able to mimic grappling hooks and tightropes to navigate the rooftops. Shadow Stalker spots a woman down below being cornered by around a dozen men but waits until violence occurs before stepping in, which worries Flechette because it seems to be a sign that she wants an excuse to be violent herself. The fight is completely one-sided and soon none of the men are in a position to run away. As the two heroines fit restraints and special devices, that will summon police or PRT members, onto the men, the woman who they had been cornering starts beating one of the defenseless men over the head with a metal bin lid. Shadow Stalker believes that the men had it coming and wants to let the woman take some more swings before stepping in, deeming the capes to be serving as the justice system in the town now. Flechette steps in and stops the woman, disgusted by Shadow Stalkers mentality. To avoid starting too large of an argument Flechette decides they should patrol separately, feeling very disappointed to not be able to like the only other girl around her age in the Wards. Flechette contacts Kid Win who is currently manning the console back at base and he confirms that Shadow Stalker is always hard to work with. She asks for information on Parian, who she had met during the Endbringer attack. He explains that Parian is a fashion student who hopes to stand out using the stuffed animals and that she is classified as a rogue, a term for capes who don't side with either heroes or villains and tend to use their powers for more personal purposes. Kid Win gives directions towards Parian's likely location, but warns Flechette that at a time of crisis like this she cannot assume anyone to be harmless. Flechette makes her way to the northside of the lake Leviathan created in downtown. She walks into a tripwire which Parian is using to monitor the outskirts of her territory, attracting the attention of a gorilla created by Parian's power and Parian herself. Parian orders Flechette to keep her distance despite her protests that she is a hero and can provide proof, since Parian has made a deal with the inhabitants of her territory that she will fight to keep anyone, no matter their alignment, from entering. Flechette instead gives her a card with contact details on it and offers any help she can provide. Parian tells Flechette that the settlement is low on fresh water which Flechette takes note of. Flechette then notices Parian shaking and asks if she's holding up ok. Parian confesses that she hates fighting and is terrified at the prospect of somebody showing up to her territory that she cannot keep away. Flechette promises to come by on her patrols and to assist if Parian ever calls her for help. Flechette introduces herself, however Parian accidentally blurts out part of her real name instead of her cape name. Telling herself it's a show of trust, Flechette removes her visor and gives her real name, Lily. Parian follows suit, introducing herself as Sabah. Putting their masks back on, the two begin a patrol around Parian's territory while making small talk. Major Events *Flechette and Parian meet properly for the first time since the Endbringer fight.Extermination 8.1 Characters Trivia *Shadow Stalker's willingness to let the women take out her frustration on her attackers offers a window into her philosophy. *Kid Win obviously did the research on the reference that Parian is basing her identity on something that Flechette is not fully appreciating. *Flechette's sexuality is hinted at multiple times with various degrees of subtlety throughout the chapter. Site Navigation Category:Chapters